Enoch
I am your Grand Emperor Enoch, and my power is unlimited!" —First line when entering the game. "As long as the armor crystal resides within me, i shall always return to power!" —Second line when entering the game. "There is a great power flowing, i can feel it." —Third line when entering the game. Enoch is one of the Polybag characters and the titular main antagonist in LEGO Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch. Background Origins Before the events of Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, he was born in the ruin 100 years before it shattered into The Shard. After the planet's destruction, he bleeded a blue crystal into a red crystal and places it into his chestplate to not only become immortal, intelligent and powerful, but can allow him to freely pass between the dimensions without getting harmed because of his connection to the Dark Nexus. He met and married Evilina and raised their son and daughter before her apparent death, thus becoming an interdimensional terrorist. He then tried to take over The Multiverse by use of the original Foundation Elements and Creation Sparks to resurrect the love of his life. However, he was apprehended by Vaden (who became horribly disfigured by Enoch's wickedness) and taken to an Interdimensional Criminal Asylum. Later years As the main villain in Lego Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch, he stayed in prison and awaiting execution after 700 years. After appearing before the king, his two children and prisoners appear out of the Rift and start to destroy everything around, allowing Enoch to evade the king and making an army of his own. He then kills the king and declares his intention on ruling the multiverse by using the power of the current Foundation Elements to do so. Enoch then met Karnia (secretly the reincarnation of Evilina) and eventually got into a relationship with her. At his castle, he killed the famous James McBrick by absorbing his Creation Spark into his crystal, then he smirks and laughs at his now empty body. Grand Interdimensional War Approximately 25 years after recruiting villains and stealing the Foundation Elements, he notices a rebellion Andy Starheart caused against a Stormtrooper, so he decided to declare war on both the heroes and him to determine the fate of the multiverse. His mission began when he travels to the DC Universe to collect a Gold Kryptonite, better than a regular Kryptonite and recruits Darkseid and his army of Apokolips. He then travels to the Marvel Comics world to steal the Infinity Stones from their respective owners, stole the Nano Gauntlet from the New Avengers Facility, repaired the Infinity Gauntlet and recruits Thanos and his army. He then travels to The Lego Movie World to steal the Kragle and recruit Rex Dangervest. Upon learning that Andy and his friends found a Foundation Element, he decided to confront them personally. By the time he arrives at The Adventures of Clutch Powers World, he finally found Andy and quickly uses his dark magic to steal the Golden Sword before overpowering each and every member of Andy's Iron Resistance. After the fight, Enoch and Karnia travel to the center of the multiverse, Foundation Prime, to steal the Foundation Gauntlet from the Temple of Foundation and meeting the evil cult called Foundation Crime. After seeing a vision of Lord Vortech, he started to take a dark turn by changing his mind, declaring that only him can use the Foundation Elements to destroy The Multiverse and create a new one in his own image. Enoch travels to The Wizard of Oz World with the gauntlet to fearlessly confront Oz to find the Ruby Slippers, currently being worn by Dorothy Gale. The Foundation Crime kidnaps Dorothy alongside Toto and takes them to Tyranus. Successfully gathering all of the Foundation Elements, Enoch kidnaps Elizabeth Goldbrick and uses Tyranus' superweapon to destroy the Watchtower, the Interdimensional Criminal Asylum, and Yavin 4. Andy Starheart and his allies prepare for one last battle to defeat the Grand Empire and travel to Tyranus. After Andy enters the castle, he summons Thanos, Darkseid, Voldemort, Rafael, Snoke and Darth Sidious onto the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth floors of the tower and Enoch builds the Wither on the sixth floor. Just as Andy arrived, Enoch explained his whole plan to him and that he would become so unstoppable because of his help. He then used the Mind Stone on Elizabeth and orders her to destroy him into pieces while he begins to absorb the Foundation Elements' powers into him. Eventually, Andy's friends break into the throne room and stopped Enoch from becoming unstoppable. Karnia intervenes and gives Enoch the Chaos Emeralds so that he can absorb the Foundation Elements' powers again but his children, Eron and Elena, having a change of heart, betray their father and destroy his entire castle. Death Enoch absorbed the Foundation Elements' powers, uses them to break out of the rubble and traps Andy into a ring of fire for the final battle. He uses the Foundation Gauntlet to summon his armies and transforms into his giant form. The Avengers, The Justice League, and others attack Enoch with their best shot. Thor uses Stormbreaker and slightly breaks the red crystal on his chestplate. Enoch escapes into the rift and hides in his own fortress named The Vortress. Andy, Eron and Elena followed him in to have one last battle. Eron grabs his father's hand, trying to grab the Foundation Gauntlet but he is pushed into Andy. Enoch prepares for the final blow but Elena sneakily steals the gauntlet, tosses it to Andy and lets him take Enoch to Vormir. Andy uses the Foundation Gauntlet to destroy the red crystal, greatly wounding him before being tossed off the edge to his death and ending the Grand Interdimensional War in the process. Residence in the Soulworld Eron wakes up in the lake and finds the Soul Stone in his hand, confirming Enoch's soul is now trapped in the Soulworld forever. Elena grabs the Soul Stone from her brother and travels to Enoch's old homeworld, The Shard. Enoch wakes up in the Soulworld, angrily refuses to admit defeat and commands to be released from the world at once. With Enoch and his Grand Empire defeated along with the end of the war, the multiverse was saved and hails Andy's Iron Resistance as the Multiverse Heroes. However, Karnia transforms into Evilina and vows to have revenge. World Tyranus: Enoch's Castle Showcase Music: Enoch's theme Character: Enoch World: Tyranus Gameplay: Enoch running Abilities: Below Special Moves Abilities # Red Lightning # Umbrakinesis (Raven Portals) # Super Strength # Super Strength Handles # Flight # Telekinesis # Mind Control # Hacking # Teleportation # Stealth # Lightsaber Cut # Photo Mode # Grapple # Graffiti # Super Speed # Illumination # Big Transformation # Explosives # Detective Mode # Technology # Cloning Ability # Force Lightning # Red and Black LEGO objects # Morgul LEGO objects # Mithril LEGO objects # Wraith LEGO objects # Hazard Protection # Heat Protection # Freeze Protection # Cursed Red LEGO Objects # Apparate Access # Boomerang # Diffindo # Electricity # Laser # Laser Deflector # Target # Heart Regeneration # Intelligence # LEGO Constructs # Magical Shield # Melt Ice # Relic Detector # Shape Shift # Super Jump # Lightsaber Switch # Tracking # Vine Cut # X-Ray # Acrobat # Invulnerability # Tyranus Elemental # Ghost Puzzles # Weapon Switch Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Male Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Category:Main Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Category:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions 2: The Rise of Enoch Roster Category:Story Mode Bosses Category:Lords Category:Emperors Category:Enoch's Army Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Demons Category:Dark Magic Category:God Wannabes Category:Original Characters Category:Giants Category:Dark Lords Category:Red Lightning Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Super Strength Category:Super Strength Handles Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Mind Control Category:Hacking Category:Teleportation Category:Stealth Category:Vine Cut Category:Photo Mode Category:Grapple Category:Graffiti Category:Super Speed Category:Illumination Category:Big Transformation Category:Explosives Category:Detective Mode Category:Technology Category:Cloning Category:Force Lightning Category:Red and Black LEGO Objects Category:Morgul LEGO Objects Category:Mithril LEGO Objects Category:Wraith LEGO Objects Category:Hazard Protection Category:Heat Protection Category:Freeze Protection Category:Cursed Red LEGO Objects Category:Apparate Access Category:Diffindo Category:Electricity Category:Laser Category:Laser Deflector Category:Target Category:Heart Regeneration Category:Intelligence Category:LEGO Constructs Category:Magical Shield Category:Melt Ice Category:Relic Detector Category:Shape Shift Category:Super Jump Category:Tracking Category:X-Ray Category:Acrobat Category:Invulnerability Category:Tyranus Elemental Category:Weapon Switch Category:Ghost Puzzles Category:Lightsaber Cut Category:Boomerang Category:Polybag Characters Category:Enoch's Family